


the sun is breaking in your eyes

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Klein for MVP, Past Abuse, Stardew Valley AU, but literally it's just stardew valley but with rwby characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘛𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦When Weiss moves to the small town of Beacon to take over a farm falling into disrepair, she's looking for a life to call her own, away from her father's looming shadow. Slowly, the quirky residents of Beacon begin to grow on her, and she finds herself beginning to call this place home.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, background arkos - Relationship, background fair game - Relationship, background lava lamp, background renora - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	the sun is breaking in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this but I'm writing it anyway, and hoping some others will get as much enjoyment out of this as I do

Weiss dropped her luggage onto the porch of the run-down cabin, sending a cloud of dust flying off the rotting wood. Klein had said it needed some work but . . . She grimaced as she surveyed the cabin and the land surrounding it, overgrown and covered in weeds and rocks. 

“I know it’s a bit of a mess,” Mayor Ozpin said. “But with a bit of love and care, I’m sure you will have it fixed up in no time.” 

“I’m sure,” Weiss agreed, if only so he would leave and let her get started. 

“The Belladonnas run the general store in town, if you need anything.” He cleared his throat and gestured in the direction of the town. “I’ll leave you to get settled in, but when you get a chance, you should introduce yourself to the townspeople.” 

“Thank you.” Weiss reached down to heft her bag over her shoulder again, and smiled as Ozpin reached out and held the door open for her. 

It wasn’t until he shut it behind her, and she was finally alone for the first time since leaving that she finally let out the sigh trapped in her chest. She stayed there a moment, breathing in the dust and the quiet, before reaching out and flicking on the light. The cabin was small, with a twin bed pushed up against one wall, opposite the fireplace. A simple wooden table and two chairs sat before the fireplace, and a small kitchenette took up the other wall. A small TV stood next to the fireplace, old and outdated, but when Weiss hit the power button, it lit up, playing a news broadcast. 

Warm and sunny tomorrow. 

She would have to get used to the weather, warmer than Atlas, but she found herself smiling as she clicked the TV off and began unpacking her clothes, tucking them neatly in the dresser drawers. It was small, but she was free. She was free, and she could breathe again. 

Her father could rage all he wanted, but Klein would never tell him where she went, and this farm was Klein’s, technically. She was twenty years old, and this would be her life now. Starting tomorrow, because as Weiss finished unpacking the last of her clothes, the light outside the window had faded into dusk, and she could hear the crickets chirping, owls hooting. 

Peaceful. 

She shoved her bag under her bed and changed, pulling her hair out of its high ponytail and flopping back onto the bed. After a moment, she moved to climb under the covers and fell into her first deep sleep in months. 

If Weiss’ alarm hadn’t woken her up at six the next morning, the bright sunlight streaming through her curtains and the loud, shrill chirp of a bird next to her window would have. She groaned and rubbed a hand over her eyes, but she’d committed to this. She forced herself out of bed, to change into her clothes and venture outside into the bright morning light. She’d never expected building a new life from scratch to be easy, after all. 

She had started clearing the weeds when she heard footsteps over the dirt, approaching her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked up to see a young, dark-haired woman standing over her. The black feline ears that sprung up from her hair were flattened back, her golden eyes bright and wary. 

“Can I help you?” Weiss asked. 

“My father wanted me to bring you some seeds,” she said. “My family owns the general store.” 

“The Belladonnas.” 

“That’s us.” She held out a bundle of seed packets with a small smile. “There’s a pretty good variety in there. We wanted to say, welcome to Beacon.” 

Weiss rose to her feet and wiped her hands off on her pants, leaving behind smears of dirt. She held out a hand, returning the woman’s smile. 

“I’m Weiss,” she said. 

“Blake.” She reached out and took Weiss’ hand, slowly, as if expecting her to yank it away at the last moment. Her hands were warm, her grip gentle as they shook hands. Her ears began to perk up a little, swiveling towards the sound of a bird in a nearby tree. 

“I appreciate the gesture,” Weiss said as she withdrew her hand and took the offered seeds. There really was a wide variety in it, and Weiss had to wonder why they were giving her so much. They didn’t know her, and they lost profit they would have gained had she bought them herself. 

“Well,” Blake said. “Good luck. This old farm has been standing here empty for years.” 

“So I’ve heard.” 

Weiss went into town that evening, breathing in the fresh evening air on the five minute walk from the farm to town. She would have liked to spend the evening alone, recovering from the long day of planting seeds and cleaning up what she could, but she had no groceries for dinner, and the growling of her stomach drove her to change into fresh clothes and head into town. 

The only restaurant in town was the saloon, and when she stopped before it, she could hear music spilling out from inside- something light and lively. With a small nod to herself, she walked up to the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. A few of the patrons inside glanced her way, but most of them returned to their conversation within a few seconds. A tall red-haired woman bustled around, talking to those seated at tables, her smile bright and her laughter ringing out across the room like a bell. 

“Pyrrha!” the man behind the counter called. 

“Sorry!” she called back, spinning on her heel and smiling at Weiss. “Feel free to seat yourself! I will be by in a moment!” 

That was odd, but Weiss shrugged and did as she said, choosing a seat by the window, where she could watch the fireflies bobbing over the worn cobblestones of the town square. The chatter faded into a background as Pyrrha stopped by and took her order, and Weiss could relax into her seat. 

Everything here was worn, quaint, a complete change from Atlas, where efficiency was prized above all else, where everyone had the latest scroll models and the roads were all paved. Weiss scratched at the chip in her glass with a small smile- things were allowed to be broken here, and she found she could get used to it. 

She was startled out of her reverie when the doors burst open and a tall blonde woman rushed inside, leaping into a seat at the counter. 

“Uncle Qrow!” she shouted. 

“You’re not old enough to be sitting there, firecracker,” the man drawled, shooting her a glare over his shoulder as he finished plating a dish and shoved it towards Pyrhha. 

“Don’t you wanna hear what I have to tell you?” she asked. 

“Depends.” Weiss hid a smile behind her hand as Pyrrha set the plate- Weiss’ plate- down in front of her. She could still hear them bickering back and forth as she thanked her, interrupted only by the loud clatter of glass against the floor. “Shit!” 

“I’ll grab the broom,” Pyrrha told the blonde as she made to stand up. 

“Does that happen a lot?” Weiss asked. None of the other patrons had so much batted an eye as the noise. 

“You’re new,” Pyrrha said, as if she’d just remembered. “Yes. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet tonight, actually.” 

“Is he clumsy?”

“Very.” 

Weiss mulled this over, watching as Pyrrha grabbed the broom and helped Qrow pick the pieces of glass off the ground, while the blonde woman- his niece?- bounced her leg impatiently, waiting for him to finish. 

On her way home, she spotted Blake, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, on a bench under the light of a street lamp, watching the moon rise over the rooftops. She waved, and Blake waved back, offering her a small, hesitant smile that sent a flutter through Weiss’ chest. 

Weiss fell into her second deep sleep in months that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: shepherdofmantle
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
